Porcelana
by rxs.isawesome.dctp
Summary: UA. Corta las cuerdas y dejame caer. —Sasuke/Sakura.


**Palabra clave:** Mensajero

**Resumen: **UA. Corta las cuerdas y déjame caer. Sasuke/Sakura.

.

.

.

Xoxox

_porcelana_

—_seleneswan_

_— rxs (traduccion)_

* * *

El saber que podía empacar su vida en unas cuantas cajas le producía un extraño sentimiento. Para algo que debía ser más renuente a lazos y cuerdas y empaques, algo que debía ser mas incontenible…lo era.

Doce cajas, para ser exactos. Y un montón de papeles, estampillas, su bolsa, y el viejo sillón reclinable sin el cual ella no podía vivir.

Podía meter su vida en una docena de cajas. Que después fueron subidas a otra grande y rentada caja —el camión U-Haul.

Era extraño el poderle poner un numero a su vida, ser capaz de tan concretamente, ponerle valor a las cosas que eran de ella y solo de ella.

Porque excluyendo a sus amistades que durarían por siempre, el novio que dejaría atrás, y las paredes que le daban abrigo a sus cajas…esto era todo lo que tenia.

Esto era todo lo que ella era.

Doce cajas.

Era un sentimiento extraño, enserio.

.

Tardo un rato para poder cambiar la dirección de sus correos, a millas y millas de su antigua locación, pero el primer bonche de deudas enviadas y cartas cálidas y amables llegaron en la forma de un nada entusiasta cartero.

Su nombre era Sasuke, la cursiva en su camisa color azul cielo se lo mostro. Pero fue su comportamiento distante lo que le hizo pensar que había algo diferente en él, ya fuera por su manera de caminar sin cuidado, o su reticencia al entregar los paquetes, o la manera en que parecía como si no debería estar usando el uniforme de un cartero sino mas bien un traje de ejecutivo.

Estaba intrigada.

Pero mas allá del impresionante cartero era la carta que le entrego la que mas le llamo la atención, la que tenia la letra de Lee.

Si Sakura fuera completamente honesta consigo misma, ni siquiera estaría con Lee en primer lugar.

Él era lindo, amable, y un poco raro. Sus cejas eran más grandes de lo normal, pero la amaba con todo lo que su ser le permitía hacerlo.

Y hasta cierto punto, ella lo reciprocaba.

Pero si Sakura fuera completamente honesta consigo misma, ya fuera por la manera en que la distancia no parecía aplastarla como debía o el hecho de que la falta de avance en la relación no la tenía insatisfecha, ella debía haber sabido que no amaba a Lee en primer lugar.

Pero si había una persona a la que Sakura era experta en engañar, era a si misma.

Abrió la carta.

.

_Mi querida Sakura,_

_Ya debes haberte incorporado a tu nuevo domicilio. Sé que estoy desconsolado, pero también se que a donde tu trabajo te lleve debes ir, y que a donde haya personas en necesidad de ser sanadas, iras. Y lo entiendo._

_Te extraño en demasía._

_Pero tengo noticias aun más desafortunadas; me ha sido ofrecida la posibilidad de transferirme a oficinas más nuevas y aumento, ambos existiendo al otro lado del país._

_Me parte el tener que sepárame aun más de ti, pero sé que tú querrías que fuera, que dirías que siguiera mi propio camino aun si este me separa aun más de ti. Sé que querrías lo mejor para mí. _

_Al oír sobre esta oferta, acepte._

_Me voy mañana._

_No tengo suficiente tiempo para ir a visitarte si quiero terminar de empacar y vender el apartamento a tiempo._

_Te amo._

_Te extrañare._

_Tuyo, Rock Lee._

Ella redoblo la carta y la miro por un momento…y sonrió.

.

Paso su tiempo libre escribiéndole largas cartas sobre su vida, la manera en que desempacar los platos había sido un dolor en el trasero, y que el gato callejero maullaba en su ventana en la noche, pero cuando la mañana llegaba, él desaparecía.

Se preguntaba porque la gente decía que las relaciones de larga distancia no podían funcionar porque, aunque lo extrañaba, era como si nunca la hubiera dejado porque recibía sus cartas cada mañana. Podía oír su voz en su casi obsesiva manera de escribir, el entusiasmo y vigor que solía hacerla sentir incomoda, pero ahora solo ponía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo extrañaba, claro, pero era casi como si nunca se hubiera ido.

.

Olvido escribirle un dia, y a la siguiente mañana, cuando Sasuke se apareció, con la carta en mano, se dio cuenta que había olvidado su existencia.

Y por más que intentara olvidar eso, en su lugar intentando convencerse de que estaba ocupada—como esas veces que dejaba el cuarto de análisis e iba por sus cosas y se iba a casa con los guantes aun puestos en sus manos—y que él simplemente se había escapado de su mente.

Podía sentirlo.

Él la estaba perdiendo, y ella a él.

.

_Lee,_

_Dicen que la distancia hace que el amor se profundice, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo contrario, ahora. Te estoy perdiendo._

_No sé cómo decirte esto, pero puedo ver el final cercas y yo_—

Aplasto el papel y lo tiro.

El timbre sonó y ella se levanto, con el té en mano, a recoger su correo.

.

El correo venia todos los días a las siete y media de la mañana, entregado sin falta por el mismo Sasuke. Ya conocía su manera de lectura, y al llegar a su casa (dicha casa no poseía un buzón), le daba su correo en orden—las de Lee hasta arriba, después las otras cartas personales, recibos de pago y correo no deseado al final.

— ¿Como estas hoy? — le pregunto ella mientras se recargaba contra el pórtico en sus pijamas, una taza de té en una mano y el correo que él le dio en la otra. No había carta de Lee hoy.

Eso solía molestarle al principio, pero ahora era algo tan frecuente—solo le escribía cada tres o cuatro días—que dejo de importarle.

—Bien.

Ella siempre encontró gran diversión en su reticencia.

—Yo estoy bien también. Oye, se supone que lloverá mañana, —ella comentó. — ¿Como entregaras el correo si eso pasa? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Igual que siempre, —le contestó en la misma manera monótona.

Sus labios se elevaron levemente.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Te veré mañana.

—Hn.

.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una tormenta, y un mojado y absolutamente nada feliz Sasuke con su, mayormente, seco correo en su mano.

Ella frunció el ceño en preocupación. — ¿Quieres entrar? Te dará pulmonía a este paso. Tengo algo de te ya listo en la estufa, así que no es como si fueras a ser una molestia. —ella abrió la puerta aun mas, dándole espacio para que pasara. —Además, —continuó, —Siento que eres el único amigo que tengo en esta ciudad. Los doctores son amables y todo eso, pero los vecinos no son los mas amigables. ¡Y yo te veo todos los días!

—No somos amigos, —le contestó, manteniéndose aun en el pórtico.

Sakura enarco una ceja, y siempre terca, contesto. —_Claro _que no somos amigos, — tomo su muñeca, y lo jalo adentro.

.

— ¿Quién es él?

— ¿Quien es quien?

Él hizo un gesto hacia el montoncito de cartas, algunas abiertas algunas no, mientras se cruzaba de brazos en el mostrador de su cocina mientras ella se ocupaba de servir el té y limpiar los platos. Se había vuelto algo regular que él entrara unos minutos cuando estaba lloviendo.

—Oh, es…—se detuvo un segundo.

— ¿Tu novio?

—No. Si. Tal vez. No sé.

El se quedo en silencio.

—No lo he visto en meses. Desde que me mude aquí.

No contesto.

—Puedes leerlas si quieres. Las cartas, digo. —ella había dejado todo, recargándose contra el mostrador, secando sus manos con una toalla.

Él lo pensó, y tomo una de las cartas mas recientes de hasta arriba, aun sin abrir.

.

_Sakura,_

_Te extraño._

_No has contestado en algún tiempo, y estoy al tanto de que tu trabajo te mantiene ocupada, pero extraño conversar contigo. ¿Has instalado el servicio telefónico? Tal vez podríamos hablar en persona…_

_Entonces, como te decía la semana pasada, conocí a mi jefe. Y por más infeliz que me siento de alejarme de ti, es un fantástico y energético hombre de edad media. Gai, mi jefe, es una de las personas más fenomenales que he conocido en mi vida. Y mis compañeros de trabajo son muy cálidos también. Hay un hombre llamado Chouji quien parecer comer todo lo que haya a la vista, pero cuando lo ponen frente a un escritorio, hace magia._

_Y Tenten es una elegante e impresionante joven mujer. Es muy inspiradora._

_Neji, por el otro lado, se ha convertido en mi rival de trabajo. Creo que por lo menos escribe cien palabras por minuto, y yo debo esforzarme por vencerlo. He estado practicando. Como puedes ver, esta letra esta a máquina en vez de a mano._

_Quisiera que pudieras conocerlos. Les encantarías._

_Igual que a mí._

_Lee._

.

Levanto la vista brevemente y observo el teléfono del otro lado del cuarto, doblo la carta y no dijo nada.

Ella lo vio de reojo con curiosidad, el sonido de la lluvia en su techo de alguna manera haciendo que las palabras, de algún modo, parecieran _más._ — ¿Algo importante?

—Hn.

.

—No sé si lo amo como él me ama a mí. Aunque estamos tan lejos, es sofocante. Algunas veces ciento que soy más su mamá que su novia. —le conto una mañana.

Él no le dijo nada.

—…Tal vez debería decirle que quiero terminar, —le dijo pensativa, jugando con otro sobre, que seguramente no abriría, en sus manos.

.

Lee observo la hoja en blanco frente a él, preguntándose cómo escribir lo que quería decir.

_Sakura,_

_Tengo algo de tiempo libre gracias a los días festivos que vendrán, ¡e iré a visitarte!_

_Lee_

Arrugo la hoja en sus manos, y volvió a empezar.

.

—Esto es estúpido, Sasuke.

— ¿Qué?

—Te veo todos los días. Has tomado te en mi cocina miles de veces bajo la lluvia. Sabes todo sobre mi correo y en qué orden me gusta leerlo y quien me envía que. _Me conoces _y aun así, yo solo te veo cada dia por como cinco minutos en la mañana. Y no sé nada de ti.

—…

— ¡Deberíamos ir al carnaval! — exclamo ella de repente mientras buscaba entre su correo, buscando una propaganda entre el pilar, y moviéndolo emocionada por el aire. —Tengo el dia libre.

—…

.

Ella arranco un pedazo del algodón de azúcar y se lo metió a la boca mientras caminaban por allí. —Entonces, ¿por qué quisiste ser cartero?

—No quise.

—Ok, entonces porque terminaste siendo cartero.

—Mi padre me degrado.

—Tu… ¿qué?

—El es dueño de la compañía de correos.

Ella parpadeo.

.

Lee estaba sentado en el pórtico cuando ella llego del carnaval con Sasuke. El se había estacionado en la entrada de su casa, y la sonrisa que había reposado en sus labios murió cuando vio al hombre sentado en el columpio del pórtico.

—Yo…

Ella salió del auto y camino hacia la banqueta.

—Hola, Lee.

— ¿Te dije que venía? —le preguntó, confundido, casi como si se estuviera preguntado si realmente había mandado ese pedazo de papel. — ¿Quién es él? —le pregunto, observando a Sasuke quien estaba recargado contra la puerta de su carro, con los brazos cruzados.

—Sasuke.

— ¿El cartero?

—Sí.

.

—Tienes teléfono, — le dijo mientras entraba por la puerta.

—…lo tengo.

—Esas son mis cartas? — le dijo, sonando herido. El montículo sin abrir era apenas unos cuantos centímetros de alto, pero aun así parecía más imponente.

—Yo…—ella suspiro y se froto la cara con las manos. —Sí.

.

—Es dia festivo, — le dijo ella cuando él se apareció en su puerta al siguiente dia con chocolate caliente en su mano.

—Aa.

—No se supone que trabajes…

— ¿Te parece que estoy trabajando?

Así que ella tomo el chocolate y lo dejo entrar.

.

—Dejo de mandarte cartas.

—…si—suspiró ella, —Creo que es lo mejor.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

Ella levanto la vista del pastelillo que estaba comiendo del otro lado de la mesa en el café. —No lo sé.

.

—Mi padre se calmo lo suficiente para entender que, —la amargura cubría su tono de voz, —_la sociedad _lo vería mal por degradarme.

Sakura le abrió la puerta un poco mas, y él entró.

La beso por primera vez en las primeras horas de la mañana en su cocina.

.

El saber que no podía empacar su vida en doce cajas le producía un extraño sentimiento.

Era un extraño sentimiento que aunque estaba mudando todas sus cosas otra vez, a _su_casa, las doce cajas no podían contener completamente su vida porque él era gran parte de ella.

(Y claro, se negó a la tonta idea de ver si él podía caber en una.)

Así que cuando al final desempaco la docena de cajas, se sentó en la mesa de su cocina y escribió una rápida carta. Salió por la puerta principal, la cerró, y después toco el timbre.

Cuando Sasuke finalmente abrió la puerta, con una ceja enarcada con curiosidad, sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa. —Cariño, estoy en casa, —dijo, riendo y presionando una carta contra su mano.

Era un raro sentimiento en verdad.

Y por primera vez, reciprocando, él tomo su mano y la llevo adentro.

.

_Sasuke,_

_Te me escabulliste._

_El cartero en la puerta me vino a llevar románticamente en su típico camión de correo a la luz del crepúsculo de la mañana. _

_Te me escabulliste, e hiciste mi vida un poco más brillante. Mucho más brillante. Tú hiciste mi mudanza aquí mi hogar._

_Te convertiste en mi hogar._

_Te veré allí._

_Sakura_

* * *

**_Nota:_ **HOLA! milenios lo se lo se...pero es que ya habia terminado esta historia y se me borro y pues me enoje y deje todo por unas semanas haha aparte ya empezo la escuela y ugh...ustedes comprenderan.

Espero que le guste.

Y para los que leen UVM y ES haha solo esperen un poco mas...espero poder sacarlos pronto no me he olvidado no se preocupen

Ustedes sigan dejando reviews! Ya saben que esas me encantan...no solo los favorites! Y yo contestare don't worry

OK esta es de rhea (Seleneswan) otra de las miles que prometi que le traduciria

lean y disfruten!

hasta la proxima,

rxs


End file.
